Emotions
by prentissfan
Summary: Small Story Set after Minimal Loss Emily and Derek talk about the days events and he tries to comfort her please R R
1. Chapter 1

So yeah I don t own Criminal Minds or any of the characters but if I did =O I would defoo be a happy woman!

"I can take it" But she knew herself she least it stopped them from coming in at least it saved lives.  
Emily just couldnt understand why she let him overpower her why she didnt fight back but a tiny voice in her head told her she couldn't, it would get people she was safe back with the team heading home on the jet but still the days events couldn't stop replaying in her sat at the back part of the jet where there was only 2 seats and a small table she lay wrapped in a warm blanket and when any member of the team came through to see was she okay she simply closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep she couldn't deal with people now she didnt want their pity she just wanted to be by herself in her own world one slight thing was bothering Emily the only person who didnt check on her was Derek she wondered what she had done, he barely looked at her when Reid and him walked out of the ranch coughing from the smoke but when she was inside he whipped her out of there.

Derek was difficult to understand he was a complete ladies man but a sweet and sensitive guy at the same time Emily just never understood what went through his head Emily heard noise so she closed her eyes and started a calm but heavy breathing."Emily I know your not asleep so don't even try it".It was Derek he had finally come to check on her "You got me" Emily knew somebody was bound to catch her in her sleep act so it might as well have been Derek."I came to check on you I guess we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet"God Emily thought to herself here comes the pity train.

"Look Derek it's genuinly nothing a few cuts and bruises never hurt anybody especially not me so please stop talking to me like I'm some kind of victim".Wow now that she played it back in her mind it sounded a bit harsh "I'm not but it's not like you just took a walk in the park". "Yeah and it's not like I was just shot or held captive for years"Emily raised her voice slighty."Emily did you know who's spot you filled in for when you joined the B.A.U". Why was he asking me this she thought"No why". "She was a good friend of mine she was like you in so many ways and then she was shot in her home by an extremley phsycotic UnSub of coarse we were worried but everybody thought she would pull through she was strong and after all it wasnt like she had been held captive for years".Emily had never asked about Elle she heard of her but never wanted to ask anyone "Continue?". "Elle was never the same again she was always jumpy and secretive and wouldn't let anybody help her.

"She had severe emotional trauma and trust me nobody would have believed that it could happen to someone as strong as Elle and thats why I'm worried about you".Poor girl Emily had never given much time to thinking about who she replaced "Why did Elle leave?"."Really she didnt have a choice, she went undercover and blew it, ended up killing the unsub said it was self-defense but I know Elle she wouldnt let any bastard go no matter what the concequences, so she was cleared but Hotch gave her the I'm dissapointed card and then she gave in her gun and badge"."Derek you know nothing like that will happen to me you have completely blown this out of porportion I'm ok!" Emily was fine but she didn't feel right something felt strange she felt like she was about to blurt all of her emotions out but she knew she couldnt she had to keep it bottled up nobody could see her so vunerable.

"I know but after seeing what happened to Elle it just showed me that no matter how strong we are we're still human and it opened my eyes to the things that go on around me".Oh no Emily could feel that hard lump in her throat emerging soon her eyes would flow like a river."Derek I'm glad you care so much but can you leave me be I'm kind of tired and I have one bitch of a headache"."Sure, rest you probably need it".Just as Derek stood up and left everything that was hidden inside Emily Prentiss came out the anger about what her Mother put her through when she was young, the compassion for the victims that she sees everyday,the pain from Cyrus's beating but most of all the feelings that Emily had for Derek cried her to sleep.

I'm gonna post this in the incomplete for now but I think this is just a once off but if it gets good reviews I'll add another chapter or 2


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so people gave me the reviews so XD I made another chapter :P

By the time Emily had woke up the pilot was announcing that the plane was ready to land. She had slept for 3 hours and when she got out of here sleepy daze she felt the sticky moisture under her eyes .Emily was shocked at how emotional she had become earlier she genuinely couldn't remember the last time she had cried like that. Now Emily just felt sick like there was a giant knot in her stomach it was probably the pain from at the ranch.

Emily looked out the window the plane was about 10 seconds from landing. It was a strange night the sky was filled with grey clouds which was unusual. Emily unbuckled her belt and stood up awkwardly. She didn't want to walk out to the team it was going to be one of those awkward situations that Emily tried to avoid at all costs. They would stare and have those big I'm here for you looks on their faces and Emily just hated it.

She heard the plane door open and then left the small space she was in when she walked through the curtains she saw JJ and the rest of the team leave thank god they didn't see her. Just as she was about to leave she caught a glimpse of someone sitting down. It was Hotch, "Oh sorry I didn't see you there Hotch". It was strange he was just sitting there he was probably waiting so he could talk to me. "No problem but Prentiss we need to talk". "Of coarse we do when don't we need to talk". "Excuse me?". Whoops Emily had let her mouth slip Hotch had that stern tone in his voice."I was just kidding lighten up". "Oh right yes well I just wanted to ask you how were you I haven't had a chance to talk to you since earlier". Wow where was the camera when you need it Hotch was actually showing some love and care towards his team it's not like he doesn't care it's just he has never actually shown it."Really I'm fine, great actually" Emily had to lie unless she wanted to be stuck even longer in an extremely awkward conversation with her emotionally unavailable boss."You don't look fine actually you look terrible" Hotch paused he realised what he said and took it back immediately

"I'm sorry Emily that came out wrong". It was no surprise really Hotch wasn't used to having a conversation like this with anybody he was bound to fuck up eventually."No it's no problem, looking terrible is expected after having the shit beat out of you". "It's not what I meant it's hard to explain I... mean that, well look Emily I can see you have been crying I just didn't want to say it directly I want to know what you were crying about I want to help you". Holy shit what the hell happened to Hotch first he asks me how I am and now he wants to help me Hotch barely says hello in the morning. Emily could feel her cheeks going red she was definitely embarrassed "Oh I just felt a bit sick earlier" This was going to be her ticket out of here "Look Hotch I really would like to go home and just get some rest". "Okay well at least let me drive you". "No I'm fine I can drive" Emily seriously didn't feel like another extremely awkward hour or 2 in the car. "No really I want to drive you" Ugh

Emily was tired and now she wasn't in the mood for arguing "Okay fine, Thanks" . The car journey actually went quite quickly and thank God Hotch kept his mouth shut it's not like Emily didn't like Hotch she loved him she just wasn't used to hearing an actual conversation coming out of his mouth. Emily had at one point had strong feelings for Hotch she waited for Months but he wouldn't look at her twice and eventually Emily learned Hotch would always in some way be unavailable so she gave up. Emily said good-bye to Hotch and opened her apartment door Hotch tried to walk her up but she refused as soon as Emily entered her place her phone rang she looked at caller ID it was Morgan what did he want. Emily answered "Hello" "Hey good your still awake I wanted to see did you get home safely"."Yeah I did thanks to Hotch he insisted on driving me home and he also made me endure a long and awkward conversation on the plane" Wait Emily just realised why was she telling Derek this "You serious Hotch like tried to talk to someone I'm shocked". " So was I, look I really gotta go I'm wrecked I'll talk to you tomorrow". "Get some rest,... love you". What the fuck did Morgan just say I love you it was probably just a friendly love you "Love you too bye". As soon as Emily hung up she crashed on top of her bed she really was wrecked.

So this chapter definitely had a lot more Hotch I think if people like this I'll put in a kind of fight for Emily Prentiss. Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I own NOTHING Okay yes I realise this is very short but it's better than nothing :D

Emily woke at 7:30 her body was used to waking at this time every day.

To her surprise Emily had slept for the whole night which was strange for a profiler. Soon the previous day's events filled her mind and Emily remembered her strange conversations with Morgan and Hotch.

Emily knew Hotch cared for her he cared for the whole team but he had never showed it. As for Morgan he always showed his concern and feelings towards the team Emily knew he cared he was always there to talk and have a drink with but Emily never took him up on his offers but she did enjoy the playful flirting between them. Emily sat up in the bed and rubbed her head she needed an aspirin in a bad way she felt her head was about to explode.

So Emily made her way to the bathroom and opened her cabinet and took her pills. After about a half an hour Emily was ready to head to work and she locked up the apartment. She was halfway down the steps when she noticed a black SUV outside the front and it wasn't Emily's she had planned on walking to work to refresh her mind.

Unfortunately the windows were tinted so Emily couldn't see if it was Hotch or Morgan. Emily approached the car and the driver rolled down the window, it was Morgan really could anybody just give Emily a little peace. "Morgan what are you doing here?"

Was there really a point in asking? No, Emily already knew the answer he wanted to make sure that she was okay and then offer, actually no demand he give her a lift to work. "Well I came to give you a ride to work and of course see were you okay."

Emily decided not to even bother arguing, the quicker she got the work the better. So Emily hopped into the passenger seat without saying a word. "Emily you're not arguing we need to get you to a doctor stat." Wow what a pathetic way to cheer her up Emily thought to herself. "Oh God Morgan you're hilarious, please stop cracking me up."

Morgan put his serious face on after Emily's blatant attempt to get him to shut up. "No but really how are you feeling?" Sometimes Emily really hated Morgan's over protectiveness of her, it wasn't such a big deal what happened and yes Emily understood he was just looking out for her but still she didn't need to be bottle fed all day.

"Morgan you know I'm fine and you know you're taking this a bit too seriously." "I'm not, I'm looking out for my girl you know" Actually Emily didn't know, she wasn't Morgan's girl. "I'm not just another one of your "girls" Morgan, I work with you." Of course Emily wished she was Derek Morgan's girl he was the finest piece of man ever sculpted, but Emily knew that Derek Morgan was a complete player.

Actually he did more than deserved to be called a player. He received at least 3 phone calls minimum everyday from different girls and there was no way did Emily want to be one of them.

"I know, you're one of those special girls that every ladies man hates but has to love you." Holy crap did Derek Morgan just say that he liked me? Okay he had a weird way of putting it but Emily was a good translator of man talk and by the sounds of it Derek definitely made an advancement towards her.

"Oh Special Agent Derek Morgan are you whipped by your best friend?" Derek chuckled loudly "Yes Special Agent Emily Prentiss I am whipped by you"

This was the main reason Emily didn't want a serious relationship with Derek, she loved their innocent best friend flirting and to take things to the next level and something go wrong, well one of them would have to leave the B.A.U.

"Emily 1 Derek 0"

Derek pulled into Quantico's garage and they both headed into the elevator to start what would soon become an interesting day at work.

Reviews anyone? Please? :D


End file.
